The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a shaft employed on a medical apparatus inserted into a body cavity for the purpose of treatment or an exam, and a guidewire employing the shaft.
Conventionally, various medical apparatuses inserted into a tubular organ and body tissue such as a blood vessel, a digestive tract and ureter have been proposed for the purpose of treatment or examination.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0215109 discloses a guidewire including a shaft twisted around a long axis.